Battlestar Macross
by Viper Prime
Summary: The worlds of Battlestar galactica and Macross meet in this epic crossover adventure
1. Start

**Battlestar Macross****: I do not own Battlestar Galactica or Macross. Most of this story uses OCs created by me. **

**Battlestar Ares, 5 months after Cylon attack**

"Commander, your needed at the CIC" a voice from his room's com-unit told him. Odin Riviera commander of the prototype Battlestar Ares (the so called 'super' Battlestar) stood up from his desk, fixed up his uniform and headed to the hatch leading from his quarters into the hallway.

"(5 months, we've been out here 5 months and it still seems like yesterday)" the commander thought to himself as he walked down the brightly lit corridors to the Ares CIC. "(The most advanced systems and weapons, bigger then a Mercury class battlestar and all we could do was run)". He then thought back to the day of the attacks, when The Ares was just finishing up its shake down cruise, at the time the ship's crew was half the size the ship could hold (which was about 3500) and only about one third its viper compliment, so it could only deploy 4 viper squadrons. It had been pure luck that after their FTL jump to escape the 4 cylon basestars chasing them that they ran into a small civilian been defended by a heavily damaged mercury class battlestar named **'Titan'**. It had and been part of the 45th Battlestar Group which had been involved in several war-games exercises in which the 45th had to combat the 32nd with the new command navigation program disabled. That little was the only reason the Titan was now cruising beside the Ares. As he entered the CIC his XO Colonel Mai Rowley turned to him.

"Welcome back Commander, here the latest status report on the fleet's condition" She said as she handed him the report. As he looked it over his face turned grim.

"So the whole fleet only has enough fuel for another 5 jumps" the commander spoke aloud.

"If we stick to curtain fuel ration levels and only make short jumps then yes we have enough for 5 more FTL jumps" Rowley responded.

"So then this cat and mouse game we've been playing with the Cylons is almost over, after we make that last jump they'll send in a full battle group instead of the 2 or 3 basestars that have been chasing us so far and take us, the Titan and the civilian fleet out in a single attack." Odin said as he looked to the DRADIS screen build into the large table in the center of the CIC. It currently showed the Ares, the Titan beside it and the 43 various types of civilian ships making of the fleet trailing to two battlestars. Just then an unknown signal appeared 500 km ahead of the fleet and slowly closing.

"Report Now, what is that thing!" the commander demanded.

"Not sure sir; doesn't match any Cylon vessels we've encountered so far. Doesn't match any colonial vessels on file either" answered the DRADIS officer. Just then 3 Cylon basestars jumped in from behind the fleet. "Sir Cylon basestars have just appeared 1000km behind the fleet, their launching fighters counting 200 fighters from each basestar" the officer reported.

_**Ark Royal**_** class Battle Carrier 'Enterprise'**

"Wow, I guess we walked in on the wrong party Captain" one of the bridge officers spoke aloud.

"Cut the wise cracking Peterson; Yagami situation report, what the hell have we run into?" Captain Tai Kurosaki asked the young officer stationed at the radar console as he looked at the two alien fleets in front of the Enterprise and thought about the events which lead to them being here.2 weeks ago the Enterprise and her crew had just been assigned to the Macross 12 colonial fleet but on their space fold from earth to the Macross 12 fleet, a power imbalance in the fold system had sent them off coarse landing them in this area of space. Since then they had been hiding inside a small nebula while repair crews worked at finding the source of the power imbalance.

"(And just when they finally find it this happens)" Captain Kurosaki thought to himself. 2 hours ago radar picked up a fleet of unknown ships. After monitoring their communications it had been discovered that these aliens spoke some advance form of ancient Greek (a now dead language once used several thousands of years ago) and after some debate with his senior officers the decision was made to make contact with the fleet in hopes of asking for assistance in fixing the fold system faster then what the repair crews said it would take with just the supplies onboard the ship; besides part of the NUNS mandate was to try and make peaceful contact with any alien species they encounter. But just as the Enterprise left the nebula 3 new ships appeared almost out of nowhere and launched a combined total of 600 fighters, the first fleet responded by moving the two largest ships to the fleets rear as they launched their own fighters.

"The two groups appear enemies sir" Yagami told the captain.

"Thank you ensign now for the real question, what do we do about it?" the captain asked his bridge crew.

"If we engage either side it would most likely been taken as an act of war" said the Enterprise's first officer commander Dana Jenius told him. "However it doesn't seem very likely that the first group is a battle fleet since only the two larger vessels have engaged the second group and have but themselves between the 3 new ships and smaller ones which are now moving away from the battle zone" she added.

"Which means those smaller ships are most likely civilians being protected by the lager ships" the Captain concluded.

"Sir 150 fighter of the second group have altered course and headed our way also I've received reports from security that there have been several attempts to hack our computer systems, so far none of the attempts have managed to break through the first level of encryption firewalls" the communications officer reported.

"Source?" the captain asked.

"They seem to have started right after those fighters started heading toward us sir" the officer answered.

"Hell of way to say hello" Peterson stated

"Peterson!" The Captain snapped.

"Sorry sir" Peterson replied as the captain sat down in his command chair and activated his ship wide com-unit.

"All hands ready for combat operations, all fighter squadrons ready for launch" The captain ordered. With that the newest chapter in human history has begun to unfold.

**End Chapter 1: Part 1**

**Viper Bites: Hi every one Viper Prime here. This is rewrite placing the story after Macross Frontier **


	2. The gathering of Lost Kin Part 1

**Battlestar Macross****: I do not own Battlestar Galactica or Macross. Most of this story uses OCs created by me.**

**The gathering of Lost Kin ****(Part 1)**

**Enterprises' main flight deck**

"Valkyrie squadrons Alpha, Beta, Delta and Zeta have launched sir and have taken up defensive positions" Ensign Yagami reported.

"Good, have the next 5 squadrons also take of defensive positions as well" Captain Kurosaki orders before turn to his commander, "Dana I want you to suit up and take the Wild-Aces over to help defend those civilian ships." He told his first officer who also happened to be the leader of the Wild-Aces squadron (a special squadron made of VF-25 Messiahs, the latest model. Although considered one squadron the Wild-Aces are really made up 4 standard squadrons: the Spades, the Clubs, the Hearts and the Diamonds).

"Understood Sir" Commander Jenius replied before saluting to him and heading for the bridges exit.

"Sir all VF-171EX squadrons are equipped with super packs and are ready for launch" the communications officer told the Captain.

"Very good" the captain responded.

**Combat zone between the Colonial and Cylon fleets**

"Not that I mind but where the frak are those raiders going?" asked Captain Marc 'Impact' Gale as he saw about 150 cylon raiders move away from him and the other vipers defending the small fleet.

"Good question sir" responded his friend and wingman Dell 'Woofer' Leon. Their job was hard enough; keep the cylon away from the fleet long enough for all the ships to make their jumps and to have those toasters try new tactics didn't make things any easier.

**Enterprise Wild-Aces landing bay**

"We're going to come hard and fast, the defenders may fire on you but don't retaliate; we are only to engage the fighter group from the second fleet. Now any questions?" Commander Jenius asked her pilots as they stood between several of the VF-25 fighters.

"Yeah I have one sir, do any of those fighters transform like ours?" asked one pilot.

"From what we've seen of them no they don't" she answered, "Anything else….Good, Wild-Aces move out!" Dana orders. The whole squadron scrambled at the order into their fighters. In a few minutes the whole squadron was ready to launch.

"This is Spade-leader to launch control, Wild-Aces are ready to launch" Dana told the launch controller.

**Enterprises' Bridge**

"Sir Launch control reports Wild-Aces squadron ready for launch" The communications officer reported.

"Good to hear, have standby until our defence force engage the incoming fighters" the captain ordered.

**Ares CIC**

"Whoever they are they don't have enough coverage to face those raiders" commented Colonel Rowley as she an the commander looked over the new signals that had shown up on DRADIS several minutes ago after 150 cylon raiders had changed course towards the first unknown signal. In addition to the first signal there were now 108 new signals(fighters of some kind most likely) but that still left them short by about 42 ships and the cylon were only minutes away from engaging them.

**Enterprises' Bridge**

"Sir the incoming fighters are now within range sir" Ensign Yagami reported.

"Good" Captain Kurosaki told the young man before turn to the communication officer, "Put me through to all pilots" he ordered.

**From within the defensive force in front of the Enterprise**

"Ugly little guys aren't they" Lieutenant Mike Strong told his wingman before the captains voice came through over the com-channel.

"All fighters, fire at will" the captain ordered.

"Time to show these jokers who they are dealing with" Strong said to himself as he launched his first salvo of long range missiles. In a split-second the space in front of the many VF-171EX Nightmare Pluses was filled with hundreds if not thousands of missiles headed for the incoming group of cylon raiders; which tried to shoot down and out manoeuvre the incoming missiles (a few tried to infiltrate the missiles' guidance systems but abandoned after realizing that doing so would take too long and would only disable a few of them). In almost an instant the raider group was engulfed in explosion after explosion as the missiles hit their targets.

**Ares CIC**

"What just happened?" the commander asked as he looked at the destruction displayed on DRADIS.

"Some kind of guided ballistic missile designed for space maybe" came the response for Col. Rowley as she watched another group of raiders (this time about half of the remaining group) change course and head full speed towards the unknown ship.

"Sir several new signals have appeared, about 48 signals total heading at high speed on an intercept course with the raider group" reported the DRADIS officer.

"48 fighters against 225 raiders?" asked the Colonel thinking that it was one thing to catch raiders by surprise but now they knew about these fighters weapon capabilities.

"We have incoming Spade-leader" 2nd Lieutenant Max Carter told Commander Jenius as the squadron made their way to help the besieged fleet.

"Copy that Spade-4; Diamond group fly ahead and punch the rest of the squadron a hole through those fighters, understood" She ordered.

"Copy that Spade-leader; Alright then Diamond group prepare to intercept incoming fighters" responded Commander Alex Coles (Diamond-leader). As Diamond group pulled ahead, the Enterprise turned toward the incoming fighters.

"I want to give the Wild Aces as much cover as we can over" the captain told his chief weapon officer.

"Understood sir; We have 4 laser turrets locked in on the incoming fighters now, just give the order and the Aces will get quiet the light show" the weapons officer answered.

"Then by all means fire a will" the captain ordered. Meanwhile down in a storage hanger in the landing bay, a young man was running the start up procedures for a red and yellow VF-25 his was currently sitting in.

"Come on buddy the battle will be over by the time we've launched!" he pleaded to the machine. Back in space the Enterprise fried 4 blazing lasers at the incoming raiders, hitting the group on the left and right sides of the group leaving the ones left in the center for Diamond group.

"All right boys, lets show these guys what Valkyries can do, all units switch to battroid to engage the enemy" Coles ordered as his VF-25 transformed from a fighter to a robot and began taking out raiders. The raiders didn't know how to respond to the current situation; instead of fighters they were now fighting what to them seemed like giant white Centurions and fought in a way that confounded the raiders (having never been programmed to fight such machines).

"I guess these things have never seen battroids before" one pilot said before he was engulfed in a nuclear fire ball (one of the raiders had detonated it nuclear payload taking it and several raiders and valkyries with it).

"Dame it! All pilots look out, these little buggers are armed with nukes, we just lost Diamond 4 5 and 9" Coles shouted over the com-channel as his Diamond group spread themselves out try to keep as much distance between them and the raiders but still close enough for the valkyries to fire on them. The change in distance meant that the other raiders wouldn't be able to try the same tactic since the enemy fighters would be able too fly out of range once their scanners picked up the nuclear signal of the missiles.

"Okay, all units we going to fly under the engagement and straight to that fleet understood" Commander Jenius told her squadron.

"Yes sir!" everyone responded. With the raiders busy with Diamond group and the Enterprise's laser blasts the raiders weren't able to intercept the VF-25s that flew well under the engagement zone. From the CIC aboard the Ares Commander Riviera stared at the DRADIS screen.

"What in the name of the gods just happened?" the commander asked.

"I'm not sure sir but it looks like whoever they are; their helping us and have the Cylons off balance, and that new group appears to be on course to back up our vipers. To be able to reach such speeds, it's beyond anything we or the cylons have" Col. Rowley answered.

**Enterprise launch deck**

The officer in charge of to launch control wasn't quiet sure what to make of what he saw; on the launch deck was what looked like a VF-25 painted red with yellow stripes followed by a VF-171EX painted green (and with a modified cockpit allowing for an EX-gear equipped passenger behind the pilot) both had an emblem below their cockpits which he didn't recognise (it at first looked like a normal New UN Spacey logo but inside the white portion was the name Sound Force with several notes below it) and both had super packs that looked like sound systems. For the last few minutes they had be trying to get clearance to launch but as of yet the head officer hadn't given it.

"Look your ID codes don't show up in the system so I can't let you launch without the captain's direct permission first so you'll just have to hold on" the officer told the VF-25 pilot.

"Ah come on man" came the response from the VF-25 pilot.

"I told you dude" The pilot of the green nightmare plus told his friend. Back on the bridge the captain had just been informed of the situation.

"Well if those musicians want to get themselves killed let them, they can launch" The captain ordered. He then sighed as he realized what he had said; Captain Kurosaki didn't have anything against the sound force pilots and having fought in space war 1 knew what kind of power music had and but they weren't facing a Zentradi fleet, they were facing an unknown force who had made attempt after attempt to hack the ships critical systems and to launch a team that could only be described as a cheap copy of Macross 7's Fire Bomber against an enemy that might not be effected by a culture shock seemed stupid. "(But who knows, that kid in that V-25, lighting might just hit a third time)" he thought before saying, "Wait give me launch control" he ordered "This is the captain, Sound force you have a go for launch" The captain spoke over the deck PA.

"About time, Sound Force 12 ready for launch" shouted SFP Sai Silver from his VF-25. Both he and his fellow sound force pilots Mark King and Jamie Knight in the VF-171EX launched from the Enterprise, Sai already playing a tune on his guitar control stick (Dynamite Explosion).

"Okay Sai we'll try to avoid the major combat zones and head for the three big ships, hit a few numbers and see what happens okay" Mark told him.

"Okay and don't worry, I know we'll do it" Sai answered.

"Do what man?" asked Jamie

"Not sure but I know we'll do it" he responded and then started singing, "_Once I start singing the beat shakes my thoughts Misplaced some time, some place, for some reason_" as they headed for the colonial fleet and the three basestars ahead of them.

**Combat zone between the Colonial and Cylon fleets**

"Who the frak are these guys" one viper pilot shouted over the com-line as he watched the new white fighters who just came out of nowhere and started flying circles around the raiders.

"Not sure but I wouldn't mind trading up for one of them" another viper pilot said.

"Cut the chatter, are you all just going to float there or are you going to blast some toasters!" shouted the Ares CAG Captain Mary 'Blazer' Dames. Soon the vipers were back into the fray fighting along side these strange new fighters. As Blazer was coming up behind one of the new fighters a stray raider managed to get the drop on it. "No you don't toaster!" she screamed as her viper fired up passed the fighter and let loose her viper's payload.

"Wow! That's some gutsy flying, uh oh!" shouted valkyrie pilot 2nd Lieutenant Ken Mitchell who had just been saved by her, he saw that while the viper had hit the raider it was moving too fast and couldn't avoid the wreckage. "Hold oh" he said as he switched into battroid mode and manoeuvred to stop the damaged fighter. From within her cockpit Blazer wasn't quiet sure what was happening, after some of the raider wreckage clipped two of her viper's engines sending her into a dangerous spin only to have to stop abruptly.

"Holy frak!" she screamed as she found that her viper had been stopped by what she could describe as a giant cylon (although she never heard of white cylon with red and black stripes before). She then found that they were moving away from the combat zone as the Ares CIC contacted her.

"Come in Blazer, this Ares Actual DRADIS shows you moving away from engagement zone, what happened?" Commander Riviera asked from the Ares CIC.

"Cylon shrapnel took out two of my engines Commander. I had just saved the rear of one of those new fighters when it happened. I was put into a spin when something stopped me." She explained while trying to control herself (her finger was an inch away from her weapon trigger).

"Something stopped you?" the commander asked.

"Yeah and it still has me; it looks like a giant cylon but it's the same color as those fighters" she told him.

"What!" the commander exclaimed.

"Hold on some things happening" she told him as the Valkyrie shifted from battroid to gerwalk mode. "By the gods" she said in almost a whisper.

"Blazer what's happening?" the commander asked over the com-line.

"The cylon-like robot just changed, sir it is one of the new fighters, it's in some kind of hybrid mode it still has arms and legs but the frontal area has changed by into the fighter mode" She explained as the Valkyrie moved closer and she could get a clear view inside the cockpit. "Sir I can make out the cockpit, the pilot is waving at me" she said over the com-line.

"What does the pilot look like Captain?" the commander asked.

"Human sir, the pilot appears human" she answered just as a red blur zoomed past her and the something weird started coming from her com-line.

"_Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again Dynamite Dynamite Dynamite explosion once again Dynamite Dynamite Everyday everynight everywhere_"

**End part 1**

**Please read and review**


	3. The gathering of Lost Kin Part 2

**Battlestar Macross****: I do not own Battlestar Galactica or Macross. Most of this story uses OCs created by me.**

**The gathering of Lost Kin ****(Part 2)**

**Ares CIC**

"Commander, it appears to be a song of some kind" stated Col. Rowley.

"Well it's not anything I've ever heard; for that matter why in the gods names would someone be singing while flying in a middle of a battle; let alone why they would be broadcasting it on all frequencies" the commander commented as he observed what on was on the screen and heard over the wireless. Meanwhile:

"Are you okay pilot?" Ken asked the viper pilot, it had taken only 1 or 2 minutes for his valkyrie's com-system to link to the com-channel the other fighters were using. Right know he was hoping that his helmet's internal translator worked as well as the manual claimed. For her part Blazer was very confused, who ever this person was the words she was hearing wasn't matching with what his lips were saying (the two cockpits close enough for her to see him clearly and she being an excellent lip reader) and what she was hearing had to be the worst Caprician she had ever heard but at least she understood it.

"Yes I'm fine, at little banged up but nothing a good hammer can't fix" she responded.

"Well that's all fine and good, but I doubt you'll be taking care of it right now; which ship are you from? I'll toe you back to it, hey what!" Ken shouted as his scanners picked up two raiders who had gotten out of the pack and were making a beeline right for him. Blazer could only watch in awe as the valkyrie blasted away in a roll avoiding most of the raider's fire and changed back into the fighter mode and quickly dealt with the raiders with its missiles.

"Wow, just wow" Blazer said to herself as the blue fighter came back over to her.

"A little too close for comfort but nothing I couldn't handle" Ken boasted over the com-line, however after saying that several warning lights came up indicating that another raider had come after him, this time firing 4 missiles (3 conventional and one nuke). "Ah hell" Ken cursed as he pulled away in hopes of out flying them, '(the pin-point barrier system can handle those 3, but I'll need to take the nuke out myself)" he thought to himself. As the missiles closed in he pulled a 180° turn (while transforming into battroid mode) bringing the shield up to it's torso which started glowing with the PPB and proceeded to fire at the missiles with the gun pod, hip mounted beam machine guns and the head mounted beam guns (while Ken could have easily just blasted far away from the missiles, there was the very good chance they'd curve around and go after the helpless viper). Ken managed to nick one of the conventional rounds which then collided with the nuke. "Ah hell" Ken said as the nuke exploded in front of him.

"No!" Blazer screamed from inside her cockpit as the white robot was engulfed in a bright light, forcing her to close her eyes.

Onboard the Enterprise Captain Kurosaki was going over the various reports on the battle progress, "So we can hold out for what, 12 to 15 hours?" the captain asked.

"If the enemy doesn't manage to hack into our systems sir yes, on that note while they haven't gotten into the system we can't seem to block them from trying, also the techs say that the first level firewalls could be breached in 3 to 4 hours" the officer answered.

"And while our technology and weapons are better then theirs and our systems safe from their hacking attempts, they'll eventual where us out with shear numbers" the captain said softly. "What of the two larger ships from the first fleet?" he asked.

"They've stopped moving and have begun laying down support fire for the fighters, both theirs and ours" came the response.

"And what of Sound force, are they having any effect?" the captain asked.

"Well sir…………." Peterson started to reply.

Cylon raiders aren't manned fighters, more like drones; where the pilot should be instead has a bio-mechanical 'brain'. Like human brains, the raider's brain has the cylon equivalent to a human inner-ear which is used to process audio information. Like the human inner-ear there's no way to shut off the raider's inner-ear, so when say a projectile speaker pod is embedded into it's hull, the raider can't help but listen to music being played.

"_Just one Rock 'n Roll song, Reverberating to tomorrow_" Sai started into his second song while firing speaker pods into the clusters of raiders (and being a crack shot didn't miss once) while turning his sound systems to their max settings.

"Ah hell Jamie, Sai's pulling out the big stuff; we can just kiss our eardrums goodbye" Mark said as he turned his nightmare's sound system to max as well.

"_There's nothing to stop you, from reaching the rising sun over there" _Sai continued to sing as the raiders tried to make sense of what they were hearing. Being built for the sole purpose of killing the raiders weren't programmed with any understanding of music, but since their brains were based on human minds their reaction to music was simple; either they liked or they didn't. _"In that sky where we keep fighting the aurora starts to descend in that night of despair you won't ever be alone" _and from the countless raiders following him and not firing on him, _"With just one word you can decide your future, Our beat is like a shining diamond, Into the true sky Into the true sky, Into the sky in which our lives shine" _most did. _"Fly Away-Fly Away, Let's climb so high, Try Again-Try Again, Wave at yesterday" _Meanwhile inside the lead basestar a model six was heading to the hybrid chamber after it was discovered that the hybrid had diverted quiet a lot of energy to boost audio sensors, without being ordered to. It was her job to find out what caused this apparent malfunction.

"(It's hard enough to deal with hybrids as it is, the last thing we need is for them to be bugging out on us)" She thought to herself as she entered the chamber. What she had expected to find (some kind of blown circuit or something else that could affect the hybrid) she didn't. Instead the chamber looked fine, all the power systems were ok and the data streams displayed on the walls all looked fine. "Which means there's something wrong with you she said as she keeled down and leaned over the edge of the tank (more like a tub) holding the hybrid. The lone Cylon Centurion on guard looked at the model six for a moment before retuning to it normal stance. Just as she was about to move towards the central interface circuit the hybrid sat up in her tank and grabbed the six's arm.

"_Baby, what do you want to do? I'm driving. My hands are on the handle bars and I'm standing by. Do you want my heart & want my love? NO!? Forget that, let's swing and KISS!"_ sang the hybrid, at that moment the six felt an incredible surge of energy pass through her. _"I say "NO" to a half-baked style. A LOVE that makes me soar is for me._

_Beautiful! Excuse me! If you wish for them, lalala, possibilities" _continued the hybrid as Six felt the energy build.

"_Point, I don't care. Dollars, how much fake? Point, one in two, but if there's love, then do it!" _They sang together after which every system inside the basestar went nuts and overloaded as the hybrid chamber was engulfed in a flash of unrestrained sound energy. To those outside the basestar seemed to glow bright white right before letting off a huge sound energy shockwave.

"Whoa, what was that?" Sai asked himself as he checked his systems to find that his sound system was down, but then something came over the com-line.

"_What 'bout my star?" _came the voice over the com-line; Sai's onboard on-board sound energy detector told him who or what ever was strong and located inside the ship that had decide to pull off the deus ex machina. The other two ships seem freaked out and were backing away from their sister vessel as they recalled their fighters (most followed the recall order but a few the raiders hit by Sai felt drawn to stay and hear this new music). When one of the large pylons of the distressed ship exploded Sai acted without thinking and headed straight into the basestar.

"Sai what the hell man, it's over they're backing off!" Mark tried to tell him but couldn't get through; all the com-lines were jammed with the mysterious singing. As Sai approached the fallen basestar several raiders came up behind him in an escort formation.

"So you guys want to help me Eh?" Sai asked himself as he unloaded his fighter's weapons onto the basestars hull with the raiders following suit.

"_Let me know what you want, I would give you! How fantastic to be with you. My love!_ _Let me know what you want, I would give you! How fantastic to be with you. My love!" _The unknown singer continued as Sai and his three raider escort flew towards the source. When Sai came up to a large blockage with his target just behind it he changed his Messiah to battroid and proceeded to breach the blockage (decompression wasn't a concern because the area he and his 'friends' were in still contained a strong atmosphere)

"_Even if this love is a lie, GO! You only get one shot, so let's make it Exciting! Wonderful! Charming you! I want to GET you, lalala. We'll sing around the world." _Sang the voice inside the chamber with in; there was still a lot of sound energy inside the chamber but Sai could make out two forms: one small one which appeared to be human and another behind that was much larger and clearly not human, as the light faded he got a better look.

"_3. Hey, I count down. 2. Are you ready? 1. I can't wait anymore. 0. Let my love be heard!" _sang the young girl supported by the larger robot. As far as Sai could tell the girl couldn't be older then 17 or 18 and was very pale; she also had the deepest red eyes he had ever seen and her hair was so silver it looked almost metallic. The robot looked like your typical kind of soldier robot: tall and deadly, although the blue eye-like light from its head looked a little out of place. As Sai stared at them he realized the girl had stopped singing. The large robot looked up at the VF-25.

"PLEASE HELP HER" The machine pleaded Sai. The Messiah changed to gerwalk mode and opened the cockpit hatch.

"Bring her here and I'll take in the cockpit, you'll have to get in the back okay?" he asked the machine as it handed him the girl; Sai opened the passenger section behind his cockpit.

"THAT WILL BE FINE, BUT WE MUST LEAVE NOW THE BASESTAR'S POWER CORE IS ONLY MINUTES AWAY FROM EXPODING" The machine explained as it climbed into the seat. Sai nodded and took off as the hatch closed. If Sai hadn't been so rushed he might have noticed the dried out husk lying in the tank in the chamber's center or the other remains right beside it.

"Come on, come on" Sai said aloud as he and his small group managed to clear the ship before it blew. "Man that was a close call wasn't it" Sai told the sleeping girl as he looked around. "Oh that could be bad" Sai said as he saw several fighters approaching on an intercept with his group and they weren't from the Enterprise.

**End part 2**

**Please read and review**


End file.
